A Sky High Story
by warroirs fan
Summary: basicly a story about newbies at Sky High
1. Intro

"Aurora, the bus is going to be here soon, are you ready?" A voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah, Almost ready mom."

Aurora was a teenage superhero, or at least, thats what her mom thought.

The truth was she only had one, no two, really lame, powers.

She superhuman senses, and she could also change her hair color to something crazy.

Today her hair was dark purple.

"Aurora, the bus is here."

"Finally." She thought.

She raced downstairs.

"you're really going to were your hair like that?!?!" Aurora's mom had eyes in the back of her head,

Almost literally, her superpower was that she could sense things around her.

"Fine" She changed her hair to a pretty blonde color.

"That's better, now go!"

She hurried out the door and on to the bus.

"Urg." She groaned.

No seats anywere.

Finally she found one next to a spiky haired boy.

"Hey, I'm Jake what's your name?" The spiky haired boy asked her.

"I'm Aurora." She said shyly.

The bus doors closed.

"So, whats your power?"

"Well, i have superhuman senses and i can change my hair color."

"Wow, You have two? That is sooo cool!!" Jake said.

There was a pause

"So... whats your power?"

"I can duplicate myself, Wunna see?" Jake said excitedly.

"Um, no, not in a bus this crowded."

Jake looked down at his feet.

"Oh, right."

Now Aurora felt just guilty.

"But when we get to school I'll watch."

"REALY!?!?!?!?! AWSOME!!!!!!!"

Just then Aurora looked out the front window.

"Why isn't he stopping, we're realy close to that ledge?"

"Huh." Jake craned his neck so he couls see.

"Idk."

Just then the bus driver punched a large red button and the bus sprouted wings.

"Uh."

Aurora looked over at jake who was looking realy freaked out.

Then the driver launched the bus off the ledge.

Everybody screamed.

But instead of just droping off the face of the earth they flew.

After a few minutes the bus driver turned around and said,

"Welcome, all you newbies, to Sky High."


	2. Evaluation Day

When the bus had landed Jake looked over at Aurora,

"Dude, that was cool"

Aurora, who was looking almost literally green turned to Jake and said,

"Urg, mom didn't tell me about this part. I HATE flying."

"Well, this is how we're getting to school now so you'd better get used to it."

Aurora just groaned.

By the time the bus driver opened the doors almost all the kids were clumped at the door, in fact, the only ones still sitting in the smelly bus were Jake, who had been chattering away about his older brothers who had gone here and had barely noticed that they had landed, and Aurora, who truthfully wasn't listening to a word he said, was trying desperately to regain her stomach.

Finally, when they could see a pathway, Jake and Aurora slowly made their way out of the bus.

Almost as soon as they had stepped off the bus Jake asked,

"Now do you wunna see my trick, I mean power?"

"Huh? Oh, right, sure."

And then Jake split himself in two.

"Wow, that's a lot cooler than my power." She thought to herself.

"You like it?"

"Yeah it's great."

She tried to smile but it turned out to be more of a grimace so she stopped.

"Who knows, maybe me power will evolve." She thought to herself.

Just then the bell rang and all the kids who had been in the bus before started to go into the building.

"We'd better follow them; they look like they know where they're going."

Jake nodded, and then they went inside.

Aurora and Jake just kept following the crowd until they got to a room, there was a sign on the door, it red; Evaluation room."

The two companions looked at each other and, as if on que, together said:

"Here we go."

Aurora took a deep breath then walked inside.

As soon as all of the new students were in the class room, which was actually more like a gym, the coach started to form a line.

And he just HAD to put Aurora first in line, at least Jake had a nice spot, he was seventh in the line.

He had Aurora climb onto what looked like a boxing arena; the only difference was that the middle of the arena was slightly lowered.

Then the gym teacher started to tell everybody that the goal of this 'exercise' was to defeat the robot at the other end of the arena.

"Oh, crap." Thought Aurora.

That robot looked awfully mean, maybe, if she could touch it for the right amount of time she could get a basic blueprint of it from her super sensitive touch, then she could shut it down, yeah.

She smiled.

"Don't get giddy up there it could be the last mistake you make."

She looked down to see everybody staring at her, OK lesson learned in I look like an idiot everybody'll know.

The coach blew his whistle and the robot started up.

It coming towards her, she had to stay focused.

Right before the robot rammed into her she did a front-hand-spring over it.

She heard cheering.

She almost grinned again, but then she remembered about staying focused.

"Stay focused, stay focused." She whispered to herself.

As the robot was about to turn around she jumped on it and clung on just long enough to find it's weak point, then she got flung off.

She groaned, and then got back up.

Then right as the robot was about to ram into her she punched it right below the neck.

She had done it, she had shut down the robot, but… no pain no gain, her hand was bleeding and she could have sworn she broke a couple bones.

The coach helped her off the arena then he had his assistant escort her to the nurse's office.

As she walked out of the room everybody was cheering for her and praising, but her hand hurt too much to care.

Once they were out of the room the assistant asked her what her powers were.

"Um, I can change the color of my hair and I have hyper-senses."

"Cool, I have wings."

"Whoa… but it looks like you're normal."

"Yeah, there's a cloaking device in the vest."

"Oh, can I…"

"See them?"

Aurora nodded.

The assistant took off his vest and out popped two beautiful black wings.

Aurora just stared.

The assistant broke the silence.

"We're here."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Ahren, It's Russian."

"Cool, I'm Aurora, it's American."

They both laughed.

Then Aurora walked into the nurses office.


End file.
